Nitro Blaze
(THIS IS A SEPARATE UNIVERSE) Nitro Blaze is a Mark-5 Jaeger from Scotland. It was built to be the fastest and most mobile Jaeger of the fleet, being the last Mark-5 ever built, and the last Jaeger ever built until it's destruction in 2025. History Early Combat History Nitro Blaze was built by the PPDC to be the fastest and most agile jaeger after the destruction of Striker Eureka in the Hong Kong Incident of 2021. It used the same techniques that made Striker Eureka so powerful and useful. Navy seals Harry Gleason and his fiancé Nancy were chosen to pilot the Scotland Jaeger. Their first battle was against the Category III kaiju Menacer who appeared at Glasgow and started to wreck havoc. Upon it's first outing, Nitro Blaze ran so fast, that it killed Menacer with a swift and devastating punch to it's face. It was forever known as Scotland's pride and fury. The Sacramento Incident On August 21st, 2023, four Kaiju breached Sacramento and attacked the then-rebuilt city, Infernus, Fraiser, Shin, and Slater. Nitro Blaze and Canadian Jaeger Artemis Flare both went to battle the four Kaiju, Artemis Flare getting destroyed after the death of Infernus. Nitro Blaze battled the remaining Kaiju in a battle that lasted until dawn, getting support from Steel Hawk to kill the last Kaiju, Slater. Nitro Blaze was heavily damaged, it's leg torn off and hand chewed up and torn. The Jaeger had to be put into repair for the rest of the year, until getting fully repaired and battling once again after the battle with Ignis in Mexico City on April 1st, 2024. The Battle of Tokyo On July 12th, 2025, four Category IV Kaiju emerged from the Breach: Dabaru, Konton, Dainashi, and Devastator. Nitro Blaze, Steel Hawk, and Lady Hurricane were deployed to battle the four Kaiju, waiting at Tokyo Bay. Nitro Blaze helped Lady Hurricane battle Dabaru and Devastator, getting an advantage over Devastator, and thanks to the help of Steel Hawk they beat down Dabaru. However, Dainashi erupts from the ocean and aids Dabaru in destroying Steel Hawk, and wounding Lady Guardian. Konton erupts from the bay to go destroy Tokyo, but Nitro Blaze beats him down and heavily wounds the small beast. However, Devastator freezes Nitro's left arm with it's breath, and breaks it off. Nitro Blaze is left in the Bay, later brought into the Shatterdome after the battle. The Battle at the Breach The following day, Jaegers Gipsy Danger, Nitro Blaze, Lady Hurricane, and Obsidian Fury are deployed in the Mariana Trench. After sinking down to the deepest parts, they head towards the Breach to destroy it once and for all. However, Kaiju Gadian, Sleeper, Konton, Dabaru, and Category V Prodigium attack the group of Jaegers in order to halt their progress. During the battle, Nitro thrusts his arm into Dabaru's throat and rips out it's innards, killing it. As Gipsy Danger goes to battle Prodigium in the Breach, the remaining Kaiju are attacked by Lady Hurricane and Nitro Blaze. After Lady Hurricane self destructs, Nitro Blaze is the last remaining Jaeger. Nitro Blaze holds his own against the Kaiju, until they abandon him to go attack Gipsy in the Breach. After Gipsy self destructs and destroys the Anteverse and closes the Breach, Nitro Blaze is left in the ocean, the pilots ejecting and being picked up by the PPDC. Features To be added Kaiju Killed The following is a list of the kaiju killed by Nitro Blaze, assisted or by itself.